


Hazy Hookup

by MidwestChopper



Series: Shipgrumps Fics [2]
Category: Game Grumps, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Drugs, Fully Clothed Hookup, M/M, ShipGrumps, Shotgunning, Smoking, This couch has seen some shit, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidwestChopper/pseuds/MidwestChopper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Mark spend some time together. Shotgunning ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazy Hookup

Mark was absolutely transfixed by Danny’s hands. His long, agile fingers were deftly rolling a blunt on the back of a book in his lap.  Since the New Year’s party, he’d wondered what it would be like to be with Dan, and he had started hanging out with the older man more often. At some point he’d mentioned how he’d never smoked before, only drank, and Dan had raised an eyebrow and invited him to have the “perfect first time” with him. He’d snickered at his own wording and they’d set a time for a smoke session a few days later.

Dan had pulled out a pack of white grape cigarillos, explaining that he didn’t want Mark to have to smoke some shitty handmade joint for his first high, so he was going to roll them a blunt. Mark knew a little about weed, mostly thanks to the internet, but he’d had no idea that it would be so intriguing to watch Dan at work. He hadn’t been kidding when he told all those stories about how much of a stoner he was when he was younger, considering how quickly he’d gotten the cigarillo split and filled. Once he’d finished rolling it back up, Dan reached for a lighter and ran it along the length of the blunt to seal it before lighting it and taking a huge drag to get it started.

Mark watched closely, noting how Dan’s lips wrapped perfectly around the end, and a little blood flooded his cheeks. Thankfully, Dan must have mistaken it for nervousness because he smiled kindly and passed the blunt over to Mark, saying “Don’t be nervous, the first is always the worst. Just breathe through it, hold it and try not to cough.”

Mark followed his directions and felt coarse smoke flood his chest. His eyes watered, but he fought the cough that was bubbling in his throat and exhaled a cloud of smoke. Dan’s eyes lit up. “You’re a natural! Do it again!”

So he did. And again, and again, and then his head felt a little lighter and his eyelids felt a little heavier and he passed the blunt back to Dan so he could enjoy it too. As he leaned back into the couch, it felt like all of his nerve endings were sparking to life. His skin tingled and he shivered a little at the new feeling. He rubbed his arm along the leather and smiled goofily at how smooth it was. He decided that he wanted to keep doing it.

Dan looked over at him lazily and grinned. “I didn’t have you pegged as the touchy type, figured you’d be more of the oh-my-god-I-can’t-stop-eating-all-these-cookies kind of guy.”

Mark smiled as the thought of snacks crossed his mind. He scooted closer to Dan on the couch, reaching out to take the blunt from him. He took a drag and pondered for a moment before asking, “What if this couch could talk? It’s seen so much shit, I bet it would have some really cool stories.” He met Dan’s dark gaze, knowing they were both thinking back to the same thing.

Mark couldn’t stifle the gasp that came from his throat as Dan’s hand suddenly found his leg. Heat rippled through his thigh and went straight to his groin, and he was surprised to find that the second his thoughts had strayed to what happened last time someone had gotten him on this couch, he was instantly ready to go. Zero to rock hard and leaking in point five seconds, which had to be some kind of record for him.

Dan laughed when he saw the bulge inches from his hand. “Looks like you’ve moved onto the second ‘h’, buddy.” At Mark’s confused look, he continued, “There are three ‘h’s when you smoke: high, horny, and hungry. We passed the first one, now let me show you something else I think you’ll like.” Dan took a huge drag from the blunt and, holding his breath, motioned for Mark to come closer. He leaned in and their lips met in an open-mouthed kiss, sending Mark’s head straight to the clouds with the sensation. His lips were soft and he could taste the sweet white grape of the gutted cigarillo mixed with the sour taste of resin and a hint of Dan under it all. It took a second for him to realize that Dan was gently exhaling smoke into his mouth, and he took the cue to slowly start inhaling. It all felt so intimate, and he thought he might come on the spot with the heat of it all.

His head was swimming when he finally pulled away, exhaling a small cloud of smoke. Dan’s eyes were sparkling as he took another drag, holding the smoke for a minute and blowing out a small series of rings. Mark couldn’t take his eyes off Dan’s lips, rounded into an ‘O’ with tendrils of smoke escaping, even after he had stopped blowing rings. He thought of Dan’s mouth wrapped around his cock like he had wrapped it around the blunt earlier and had to bite his lip hard to stifle the loud moan that he knew would come out if he opened his mouth. Dan had to feel how horny he was, he was sure it was coming off of him in waves, like a fever.

Seemingly oblivious, Dan leaned towards him again, but this time Mark was ready. He met Dan halfway and was ready to inhale when their lips met again. A spark almost seemed to jump across the connection of their lips, and suddenly they were kissing deeply, smoke slowly curling out from between them as their mouths moved against each other and they both forgot that they were trying to get high as they frantically grabbed for each other.

Kissing was the best thing in the world, Mark decided hazily. Dan’s hands were clenched in the front of his shirt and he was tugging at him and then they were moving so that Mark was lying on top of Dan’s lanky frame, between his legs. Dan was just as hard as he was, as it turned out, and the new position lined their dicks up perfectly so that every movement rubbed them against each other. Mark’s nerves were still on fire, and every time they shifted he swore he could feel all his cells vibrating with pleasure. He felt close to the edge already and if he was capable of coherent thought he would have chalked it up to what Dan had said about the second ‘h’, but he was too busy just _feeling_ Dan. He was warm under Mark, his whole body pulsing and alive, and Mark could feel every ragged breath he took and it was the most sensual experience he’d ever had.

After a while, Mark lost track of whose body was whose because everything felt so… in sync. Every time he moved, Dan moved perfectly in response. Neither of them moved to take off any clothes, they were enjoying the friction of jean-on-jean too much to consider anything else. Dan wrapped his arms around Mark and twisted a hand tightly into his hair, and Mark felt intense tingles run down his scalp. He moaned at the feeling and ground down against Dan.

Time ran together as they touched and rutted against each other, and Mark wasn’t sure how long they had been at it when he suddenly felt Dan come underneath him, crying out incoherently and arching his back. Mark nuzzled at his neck and kept moving towards his own climax, which came a few minutes later. His brain short-circuited as the orgasm he’d been riding the edge of for so long crashed over him so strongly that he swore Dan would be able to feel it. He shook and moaned for nearly thirty seconds, and if every high orgasm was like that, he was surprised that Dan wasn’t fucking, like, all the time.

After they caught their breath, the two men stripped off their soiled clothes and threw a blanket from the back of the couch over themselves. They laughed (maybe a little too much) about how they had both come in their pants like teenagers as Dan rolled them another blunt and they cuddled while they smoked. They were pressed tightly together and after a while it felt like if either of them let go, they would both float away into the universe. They were cosmic energy, they were raw, sexual power, but mostly they were two unconventional lovers wrapped so tightly in each other, body and mind, that they felt like they might explode.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of writing a loose series of fics about all the hookups that happen on the Grumps couch. Would there be interest? I'm willing to write most if not all Shipgrumps pairings, plus Markiplier.  
> By the way, you can totally send prompts to my sideblog, polygremps.tumblr.com! I'll try to tackle them as they come.


End file.
